For Eternity
by pinkmonsters
Summary: "Sudah terhitung empat kali aku mendapatimu bercumbu dengan orang lain. Dan aku yang lemah ini membebaskanmu melakukan apa saja. Membebaskanmu untuk berselingkuh didepanku, lalu memaafkanmu begitu saja". Sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa, Sehun-ah? Sehun - Luhan - Kai . SELUKAI
1. Chapter 1

_Sudah terhitung empat kali aku mendapatinya bercumbu dengan orang lain. Dua pertama adalah wanita entah siapa yang aku malas mencari tahu, selanjutnya pria berkulit putih bersinar dengan senyum menawan yang setelah kuselidiki adalah saudara jauhnya sendiri. Yang ketiga kalau tidak salah adalah mahasiswa satu angkatan dengannya yang mempunyai tatapan tajam dan piercing di telinga kirinya, dia bilang namja itu keren karena berlatih wushu -yang sungguh- aku sangat tidak peduli dengan alasan itu._

_Dan yang terakhir, dengan namja berkulit coklat itu._

* * *

**FOR ETERNITY**

**AUTHOR BY PINKMONSTERS**

**SELUKAI FIC (or maybe not)**

**2013**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Luhan merogoh tas kecilnya mendapati duplikat kunci rumahnya hilang satu. Dahinya berkerut menunjukkan tanda keheranan. "Wae? Lagi-lagi hilang satu?", ia terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan keras namun setelah itu Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. _'Aku sengaja menduplikat kunci rumah bukan untuk kau berikan terus kepada selingkuhanmu itu'_, Luhan tertawa miris, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, dari nada bicaranya menyiratkan kesedihan, tapi siapa toh yang akan mendengarkan, bahkan kekasihnya pun tidak. Entah jika dia masih bisa disebut sebagai _'kekasih'_.

Perlahan Luhan memutar kenop pintu, melepas sepatu dan menatanya rapi di rak merah kesayangannya yang sedikit mulai berkarat. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, sebentar saja, karena ia hanya ingin menata dan menguatkan hati sebelum-

"Ah….Sehun….ngh.."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,pelan, tidak terlalu keras. Tapi telapak tangannya meronta karena kuku jari-jarinya menusuk terlalu dalam, mengepal kuat.

Sakit? Jika kau bertanya seperti itu jelas jawabannya adalah iya. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, mencoba agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

'_Tenang Luhan, bukankan kau sudah terbiasa. Ini sudah keempat kalinya kan, tidak sesakit saat pertama kau melihatnya dengan wanita itu",_ Luhan tersenyum simpul pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada.

Mendengar lenguhan nikmat kekasihnya sendiri yang bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya membuat hati Luhan menjerit sakit.

Luhan berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Tidak terlihat siapapun disana, sofa coklat kesayangannya masih rapi dan bersih ,menandakan bahwa _'mereka'_ sedang berada di kamar atas. Kamar seharusnya tempat Luhan dan Sehun seorang.

Kaki kurusnya menapaki tangga satu-persatu,menimbulkan bunyi yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh dua orang di dalam kamar.

Perkataan mendiang Ibunya waktu kecil terngiang kembali _'Janganlah kau tunjukkan amarah dan kesedihanmu ,pikirkan dengan dingin, dan tersenyumlah. Senyummu sangat indah'_ ,belaian lembut ibunya masih dapat ia rasakan sampai sekarang, membuat hatinya makin perih.

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan membuka pintu mahogani tepat didepannya.

"Sehun-ah, aku pulang membawa pizza kesukaanmu. Dan tuan, kau diperbolehkan pulang sekarang juga"

Dengan pandangan datar Luhan menatap dua namja yang masih berpelukan satu sama lain, tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi selimut merah di pinggang. Hati Luhan mencelos sakit karena selimut itu adalah selimut kesayangannya.

'_Tuan'_ berkulit coklat itu mendongakkan kepalanya terkaget dengan kedatangan Luhan yang mengganggu kegiatannya saat ini _–jika luhan dapat mendengar ini pasti dia akan berkata 'maaf tuan tapi anda yang mengganggu hubungan kami'-_ Matanya membulat. Sedangkan Sehun spontan menggulingkan badan ke samping namja itu dengan wajah yang tidak kalah kagetnya. "Lu…"

Luhan memunguti kaos dan celana jeans Sehun di lantai, dengan teliti dan sabar ia melipatnya dan menaruhnya di kursi. Setelah itu ia mengambil pakaian milik _'tuan'_ itu dan melemparkan tepat didepan wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi, kau sudah SANGAT diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah ini".

'_Tuan'_ itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang hanya menunduk. Ia menghela nafas dan hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan mencium puncak kepala Sehun. "Aku pulang dulu Sehunnie".

Luhan merasa menjadi namja terbodoh sejagat raya, namja mana yang masih diam saja melihat kekasihnya terang-terangan berselingkuh didepannya. Tapi itulah Luhan, si namja bodoh.

Sehun tidak bergeming dan hanya terdiam menunduk menatap kasur dibawahnya. _'Tuan'_ itu beranjak dari kasur kemudian mengamati Luhan dari atas ke bawah, seringai terlukis di bibirnya. "Bye", ucapnya singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Luhan menggertakan giginya, berani-beraninya pengganggu itu masih sok ramah didepannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia pandai menyembunyikan amarahnya dan beralih memandang Sehun. Beribu anak panah menghujam dadanya melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memarahinya? Menamparnya? Atau mungkin malah memeluknya dan mengatakan _'everything's okay?'_ ,cih itu semakin tidak mungkin.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum pizza mu dingin"

"Lu-"

"Tadi aku ingin memesan yang blackpepper tapi ternyata sudah habis"

"Lu aku-"

"Jadi aku memesan yang double cheese, kau juga suka kan?"

"…hannie"

"Bersihkan dirimu, aku tunggu di bawah"

_BLAM!_

Dengan itu Luhan menutup pintu dengan keras, sebenarnya bukan maksudnya untuk menyiksa pintu yang tidak bersalah itu, tetapi sepertinya tangannya berkehendak lain. Disandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu, air mata di pelupuk matanya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Tubuhnya merosot menyisakan suara isak tangis yang tertahan.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxox

Diam ini menyiksa dua namja yang tengah menggigit potongan pizza _–berhadapan- _di meja makan dengan sangat _–sangat- _pelan.

Keheningan membuat suara detik jam dinding semakin terdengar, udara dingin malam itu tidak lupa memasuki dinding rumah mereka, membuat Luhan yang walaupun sudah mengenakan jaket masih merasa hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya.

"Aku lupa memperbaiki penghangat, padahal sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu rusak", Luhan membuka pembicaraan, ia sedang kesusahan menjilat sisa saus pizza yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Sehun mengambil selembar tisu di samping box pizza lalu mengusap sudut bibir luhan, "Hmm…nanti aku saja yang perbaiki"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Besok klub vokal akan mengadakan makan malam bersama jadi sepertinya aku akan pulang malam. Kau mau dibawakan a-"

"Apa baekhyun bersamamu?"

"Ah iya dia juga datang, Kyungsoo ju-"

Tanpa menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun segera merampas ponsel Luhan yang secara tidak beruntungnya memang berada di atas meja.

"Sehun apa yang kau-"

Sehun menekan _keypad _beberapa kali lalu mendekatkannya di telinga. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa saat.

'_Ah Luhan hyung ada ap-', _terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Baekhyun hyung,ini aku Sehun. Tolong jangan biarkan bocah bermata besar itu mendekati Luhan. Dan jangan bolehkan Luhan berbicara pada orang lain selain kau, batasi minumannya, dia tidak boleh mabuk, biarkan dia duduk di pinggir sebelahmu"

'_Se-Sehun?'_

"Kau mengerti hyung? Terimakasih"

_PIP._

Dengan itu Sehun menutup telponnya. Luhan hanya dapat melihatnya dengan menghela nafas. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Sehun-ah, aku dan Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apa"

Sehun mengambil segelas air kemudian meneguknya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuhmu"

'_Tapi kau membiarkan banyak orang menyentuhmu?'_, tanya Luhan dengan miris di dalam hati. Ia melanjutkan mengunyah potongan pizza terakhirnya, kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam.

Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mengecup bibir Luhan.

Manis, namun menyakitkan.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxox

_Apa hubungan kita ini masih sehat Sehun-ah?_

_Apa kau tahu betapa seringnya aku bertanya kepada Tuhan, apakah ini adil?_

_Apakah aku dapat bertahan?_

_Lalu dengan bantuan suara angin dan harumnya bunga yang kita tanam bersama di musim semi lalu, aku tersadar akan sesuatu._

_Kau yang selalu membatasiku, kau yang over-protective dan posesif, kau yang pernah membuat babak belur teman sekelasku karena dia hampir menciumku didepanmu, dan setelah itu kau mengunciku di kamar seharian._

_Sedangkan aku yang lemah dan membebaskanmu melakukan apa saja. Membebaskanmu untuk berselingkuh didepanku lalu memaafkanmu begitu saja._

_Apa kau tahu Sehun-ah, sebenarnya itu adalah cara kita mencintai satu sama lain._

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Itu adalah cara kita yang berbeda, namun untuk itulah Tuhan mempersatukan kita bukan?_

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR ETERNITY**

**AUTHOR BY PINKMONSTERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SELUKAI FIC (or maybe not),and other pair(s)**

**2013**

* * *

Maaf banget kalo chapter 2 ini terkesan berantakan, soalnya nulis ini bener-bener ditengah ujian, hehe (nekat)

Makasih banget yang udah sempetin review :**** dan maaf nggak bisa bales dulu disini soalnya ini aja keburu banget nulisnya.

Kay, selamat membaca !

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Nghh…."

"Ah Sehun…."

"Mmhh….ah~"

"Sebut namaku Sehun"

"Nghh….."

"Shit Sehun!"

Namja tinggi berkulit coklat itu melepas pagutannya dengan namja berkulit putih bersih di bawahnya. Ia mendengus kesal, dan terkesan frustasi.

"Bisakah kau paling tidak sebut namaku saat kita berhubungan seperti ini?!", ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sedangkan namja dibawahnya yang notabene bernama Oh Sehun sedang mengatur nafasnya dan memandang namja diatasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?", suaranya terkesan datar dan lelah.

"Kenapa aku berhenti? Kau bertanya seperti itu?", suara namja coklat itu sedikit meninggi. "Sudah, aku pulang saja!", ia segera mengoleksi pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai, mengenakannya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Namja coklat itu berhenti dan menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun. "Hubungi aku lagi jika kau sudah bisa memikirkanku saat kita melakukan hubungan", dengan kalimat terakhir itu ia menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan pergi.

Setelah yakin namja itu sudah pergi, Sehun menghela nafas dan menyibakkan selimut yang tadi menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

_PRAK!_

Sehun sedikit tersentak karna baru saja ia melihat ponselnya terkapar di lantai.

"Sial jadi daritadi ponselku ada di balik selimut", dengan kesal Sehun turun dari kasur dan mengambil ponselnya_. 'Untung tidak mati'_, ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil meniup-niup ponselnya seakan itu adalah seorang bayi yang sedang menangis.

"1 _received call and_ 1 _message_"

"Sebentar, _**received call**_? Berarti tadi tidak sengaja terangkat saat aku sedang melakukan…..?", dada Sehun berdebar-debar, ia menekan screen ponselnya dan langsung tertera nama si penelpon.

_**Baby-Lu**_

SHIT.

Benar saja, jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak seketika. Dengan akral dingin ia membuka 1 pesan yang diterimanya.

**From : Baby-Lu**

"**Sehunah, aku sudah selesai makan malam bersama klub vokal, tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang ya? Hehe. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan pergi dulu entah kemana, mungkin akan sangat malam pulangnya. Kau harus banyak istirahat setelah itu, minumlah susu hangat ****"**

Sehun meremas ponselnya erat, bukan hanya erat, tapi sepertinya bisa meretakkan barang itu.

"Arrghhh!", dan ponsel itu terbanting dengan keras. Sehun mengacak dan menjatuhkan semua barang di atas mejanya. "Kenapa kau tidak lenyap saja oh Sehun! Oh Sehun adalah orang paling hina! Mati kau Oh Sehun!"

Dengan itu ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, satu tetes air mata mengalir. Dan ia hanya terdiam.

"Lu…."

Ia berbisik dalam kesendiriannya, entah pada siapa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Malam itu Luhan sedikit bisa me-_refreshing_-kan pikirannya karena ia bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu klub-nya lagi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan hampir seluruh teman-temannya sudah pamit pulang. Tertinggal Luhan ,Baekhyun ,Kyungsoo dan juga Jongdae masih terlihat mengobrol bersama.

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang, besok pagi aku ada ujian kalkulus", Jongdae dengan panik melihat jam tangannya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

"Dasar _nerd_", Baekhyun meledek Jongdae yang disambut jitakan ringan di kepalanya.

"Awas kau besok byun! _Bye_ semua!", Jongdae dengan terburu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari keluar. Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membalas dan tertawa akan tingkah teman mereka. "Hati-hati!", teriak Luhan yang dibalas anggukan kecil Jongdae sebelum hilang dari pandangan.

"Baekkie~"

"Ah Chanyeol~", mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbinar melihat kekasihnya datang menjemput. "Cepat sekali datang"

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan cepat lalu mengacak rambutnya, "King rewel sekali daritadi sepertinya mencarimu", King adalah anjing peliharaan Baekhyun.

Mendengar alasan Chanyeol itu Baekhyun hanya cemberut. "Jadi hanya karena King?"

Chanyeol tertawa karena kekasihnya itu selalu terkena bercandaannya, "Tentu saja tidak _boo~,_ yasudah ayo kita pulang", rayu Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun_ protective_. Yang dipeluk sih hanya cengar-cengir saja.

"Lulu hyung~ Kyungie~ aku pulang dulu ya", pamit Baekhyun sebelum memeluk mereka satu-persatu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hati-hati baek"

"Nah, kami pergi dulu ya", Chanyeol juga ikutan pamit kepada sahabat dan temannya kekasihnya itu. "_Bye_"

Luhan menghela nafas saat teman-temannya satu persatu sudah pulang. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja juga menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak pulang Soo?"

"Ng…kau sendiri bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo kembali kepada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengambil ponsel dari tas-nya. "Ah benar juga aku akan menelpon Sehun dulu sebelum pulang", ia membuka flip ponselnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membungkuskan makanan untuknya, jadi aku harus bertanya dia menginginkan makanan apa hehe", ucap Luhan sekedar memecah keheningan sambil menunggu nada sambung ponsel diangkat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Oh ya? Kau memang sangat perhatian hyung…", dalam hati Kyungsoo ada perasaan sedikit tidak enak. Panas.

_Tuuut. Tuuut. Cklek._

Luhan lega karena akhirnya ponsel Sehun terangkat.

"Yoboseyo, Sehun-ah aku-"

'_Ah…Sehun…'_

"Se…hun?"

'_Mmhh….ah~'_

CKLEK. Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Luhan-hyung? Kau kenapa ? Sehun tidak mengangkat?", tanya Kyungsoo khawatir karena temannya itu tiba-tiba pucat.

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Lalu ia mengetik sebuah pesan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangnya khawatir.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ah tidak apa-apa", tapi senyumnya seperti dipaksakan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung mendekat dan menatap mata Luhan. "Kau pucat hyung.."

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Soo. Oh iya sepertinya aku akan masih lama berada disini, kalau kau mau pulang duluan tak apa", Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi meyakinkan temannya itu. Kyungsoo tampak ragu, "Ng…aku sebenarnya juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku ingin disini saja"

"Baiklah….."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer disekitar mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang Luhan dalam keheningan, sedangkan orang yang dipandang sedari tadi juga hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Apa kau ingin memesan minuman lagi hyung? Aku traktir", Kyungsoo menyambar buku menu yang ada di meja sebelah.

"Ah tidak usah, terimakasih"

"Jangan begitu, aku pesankan _hot chocolate _ya? Kau suka kan?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil memanggil pelayan.

Tadinya Luhan ingin menolak tapi sepertinya percuma, temannya itu keras kepala, jadi pada akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih Soo"

"_Anytime_", balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Setelah minuman mereka datang, sesekali Kyungsoo melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Luhan, dan sesekali juga berlanjut menjadi sebuah obrolan.

Hingga tanpa tersadar ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi.

"Ah umma?"

'…'

"Ya baik umma"

Kyungsoo menutup telponnya.

"Siapa Soo?", tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput tegukan terakhir _hot chocolate_ nya.

"Ng umma ku, dia menyuruhku pulang", Kyungsoo menggaruk punggung lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Luhan, karena ia tadi sudah berkata bahwa akan menemaninya disini.

Luhan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, kau tidak ingin membuat umma mu menunggu kan?"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Kau harus cepat pulang Soo. Kau masih punya orang yang menunggumu pulang di rumah", kalimat terakhir diucapkan Luhan dengan sangat pelan, dan ia tersenyum miris dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menyesal harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disini. "Kau tidak apa hyung? Lebih baik kau juga segera pulang, ini sudah sangat malam", sirat matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Aku sudah 20 tahun Soo~ Aku tidak apa"

Dengan berat hati dan ragu akhirnya Kyungsoo pamit pulang. "Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa ya"

"Iya-iya berhenti mengkhawatirkanku terus, kau juga harus hati-hati", Luhan mendorong badan Kyungsoo keluar pintu sambil tersenyum jahil. Dengan itu Kyungsoo pulang sambil melambaikan tangan. Luhan membalas dengan senyum yang meyakinkan, tetapi senyum itu menghilang seketika saat Kyungsoo sudah jauh dari pandangan.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kecil itu pada kursi tempat tadi ia duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Matanya menerawang jauh, pikirannya sudah kacau.

Ia memejamkan mata, menangis pun sudah tidak bisa. Rasanya hatinya sudah mati rasa.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah 1 malam. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena bosan setengah mati tidak ada Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun yang bisa diajak ngobrol.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan pulang, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket, mencoba menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Hai cantik"

Luhan mencium bau alkohol menyengat dari dua pria yang tiba-tiba lewat disebelahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengherankan kedua pria itu.

"Kau sombong sekali", salah satu pria yang memakai topi menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Apa-apaan kau!", Luhan berusaha melepaskan tarikan pria itu. "Lepas!"

Pria satunya yang memakai jaket hitam memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar, jangan takut~"

"Jangan macam-macam kalian!", seluruh tubuh Luhan merinding saat pria berjaket hitam itu menggerayangi tubuhnya dari belakang. Sedangkan pria dengan topi itu mengunci pergerakan Luhan. "Bodoh! Lepaskan Aku!", tapi kedua pria itu malah semakin kuat meremas tubuh Luhan.

"Hen-tikan…", Luhan sudah makin lemas. Ia pusing dengan bau alkohol yang dua pria itu bawa. Pria berjaket hitam itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos Luhan, mengelus sedikit bagian lehernya lalu ke dadanya.

Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya, "Hentikan…", mohonnya lirih.

Saat Luhan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berteriak "WOY! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Luhan hanya berharap orang itu adalah orang baik yang bisa menolongnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Malam ini Jongin kesal setengah mati. Namja tinggi yang tampan dan juga keren _–ini adalah pujian buatannya sendiri-_ bernama Kim Jongin ini baru saja dibuat kesal oleh mainan barunya.

Ya, mainan barunya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Dasar bikin kesal saja, gara-gara dia aku jadi malas pulang kerumah dan berjalan tidak tahu tujuan daritadi", ia menendang kerikil yang ada didepannya dengan kesal.

Walaupun dia menyebut Sehun sebagai mainan barunya, tapi itu tetap membuat Jongin kesal saat mengetahui Sehun tidak sepenuhnya miliknya.

"Kalau mau jadi mainanku harusnya dia selalu memikirkanku setiap saat. Cih, dasar bocah itu masih saja memikirkan kekasihnya", geram Jongin.

"Hm…kekasihnya ya.. yang waktu itu masuk ke kamar…", ingatan Jongin melayang ke namja berwajah sangat cantik yang memergoki ia sedang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Yang notabene adalah kekasih Sehun.

"Cantik sekali…", secara tidak sadar ia menggumam pelan. Lalu dengan cepat menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aish Kim Jongin kau gila"

Beberapa lama menyusuri jalan gelap, sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar suara keributan. Ia melihat dari kejauhan ada tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang beradu mulut.

'_Malam-malam begini masih juga ada yang ribut,mengesalkan sekali'_

Suara mereka makin keras yang menyebabkan Jongin makin penasaran. Ia berlari mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan dua pria kekar sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada seorang namja yang terlihat lemas.

Sebagaimana hina nya Jongin, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kejahatan berkeliaran bukan? Selama ia masih bisa membantu,kenapa tidak? Lagipula sejak sekolah dia sudah terkenal ahli beladiri.

"WOY! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Dengan teriakannya itu, kedua pria mabuk itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah..ada pengganggu…"

Jongin siap siap mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum licik. "Astaga, sudah lama aku tidak bertanding. Kim Jongin sepertinya akan masih berjaya"

Jongin berlari ke arah mereka dan menghajar habis satu persatu. Sepertinya lumayan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Kedua pria itu langsung lari karena tidak ingin wajah mereka lebih babak belur lagi. Jongin tersenyum menang, _'Ah, ternyata kekuatanku memang masih belum tertandingi'_, pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralih setelah mendengar suara isak tangis pelan dibelakangnya. Ia lupa masih ada korban dari dua pria mabuk tadi.

Jongin melihat namja bertubuh kurus namun semampai, tapi terlihat mungil sedang meringkuk menahan tangis.

Jongin segera menghampiri, ia berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan namja itu. "Hey…sudah mereka sudah pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia melihat tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat, walaupun Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi ia bisa melihat tangan namja itu yang sangat pucat. Antara kedinginan atau ia memang sangat ketakutan. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Jongin hanya bisa mengelus rambut namja itu pelan "Sshh..sudah tidak apa-apa, kau aman sekarang", ia mengusap pelan punggung namja itu.

"Hiks…", perlahan tangis namja itu pecah juga. "H-hiks"

"Hey hey jangan menangis disini, nanti orang mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis. H-hey..", Jongin kalang kabut karena suara tangis namja itu makin keras.

Perlahan Jongin mencoba menangkupkan tangannya di wajah namja itu. "Sudah, berhenti menangis dong"

Namja itu perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya.

Jongin terkesiap sejenak.

Pipi yang basah oleh air mata namun merona merah dengan indahnya. Mata berkaca-kaca yang makin membuatnya berkilau. Bibir mungilnya yang sedikit merah karena sepertinya tadi ia menggigitnya dengan keras. Jongin terkesima_- tidak-_ ,dia sangat terpesona.

Tunggu….sepertinya Jongin mengenal wajah ini…..

Namja itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Jongin. Pelukan ketakutan seperti meminta perlindungan.

"Hiks..hiks..Se…Sehun"

Mata Jongin terbelalak lebar.

'Tidak mungkin…namja ini kan…"

"Sehun! Sehun! Hiks", namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jongin. Mengira bahwa namja yang dipeluknya itu adalah seseorang bernama Sehun, ia terus terisak dan menangis memanggil nama _'Sehun' _sebelum akhirnya melemas dan tertidur di pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mendecak, "Dasar"

'_Kurang sial apa hari ini, dibuat kesal oleh Sehun. Lalu tidak sengaja bertemu kekasihnya'_

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menggendong namja itu, yang tidak lain adalah Luhan.

'_Ringan sekali'_, batinnya.

Ia menatap sekali lagi wajah Luhan, sedikit tersihir akan keindahannya. Lalu mulai berjalan dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada namja cantik itu. Seperti takut ia akan terjatuh.

Dalam kegelapan malam, kisah ini baru akan dimulai.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
